poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in Foal-Sitting
Adventures in Foal-Sitting is the ninth episode of the first season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Wilbur the Albatross was in charge of helping The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and Spike's Dog Counterpart babysit Princess Yuna and her friends just like old times. Wilbur was hoping he'd do great with the baby foals, Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Princess Sebeena Crophopper, Prince Flashlight and Prince Tyrone. As long as they don't wonder too far from Ponyville. Wilbur arrived from Albatross Air/Helping with Babysitting Early one night, Wilbur the Albatross arrived from Albatross Air to visit Princess Yuna and her friends. Later, The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and Spike's Dog Counterpart came to babysit Yuna and her friends in Skylands just like old times. They also brought Prince Isamu, Prince Indy, Princess Anna and Princess Sebeena Crophopper to play with while the Royalties are at the Gala. Then, Wilbur volunteered to help Them with the babies while Yuna and their friends spends some time with The Human Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer and Dog Spike. Good ol Wilbur's great with Foals/Playing with the Babies Meanwhile, at the Gala, Princess Luna had been thinking about how Yuna's doing in Skylands. Princess Titanic and Duchess Britannic had their discussion about holding a banquet in Yuna's honor one day. Luna agreed. Hiro asks about how'll the Skylanders do with Yuna and Skylands' new ruler. Back at Skylands, Princess Lily Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila are playing Dungeons and Dragons with Human Twilight and Dog Spike. Emerald and Human Rarity tried one their own makeups and dresses. Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam and Blue Star learned to kick the soccer ball with Human Rainbow Dash. Arachna and Dragonsly helped Human Fluttershy at her pet store. Golden Apple and Human Applejack do some rodeo with a mechanical bull. Brownie and Red Beret had their own parties with Human Pinkie Pie. Princess Yuna and Snowdrop learned the ways of Skylands with Human Sunset with Tigatron and Airazor. As for Wilbur, He spends plenty of times playing with Isamu, Indy, Anna and Sebeena. Playing Peek-a-Boo and Give each of them a Piggyback Ride. Hard work night for Wilbur/The Baby Foals are gone! Later, Wilbur had been taking care of the baby foals, feeding, bathing and diapering. It was hard work for him. Suddenly, When Wilbur got back after washing his wings, The baby foals were gone. So, He had to go look for them before Yuna or anyone or anypony else finds out. Wilbur to the Rescue/The Chase on the Construction Building Later, Wilbur went searching high and low around Equestria until he saw the baby foals heading to the Construction Building. Then, He fallowed after them as far as his wings would carry him. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were just on their way back to Skylands. At the construction building, Wilbur kept on chasing them at every directions until he finally got them and he brought them back to Skylands by giving them a ride.. The Babies are home Safe and Sound/Job well done, Wilbur! Back at Skylands, Wilbur got the babies into the playpen. Then, Yuna and her friends came noticed how great Wilbur was with the babies. Wilbur said that Prince Hiro and Princess Luna to him that Elsa, Lady Marian, Sylvia Marpole and Stacy Hirano were perfect for Isamu, Indy, Anna and Sebeena. So, Wilbur has flights to do with Bernard, Bianca and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. Yuna waved goodbye and she and her friends got the babies home. Trivia * Scenes #Wilbur arrived from Albatross Air/Helping with Babysitting # Good ol Wilbur's great with Foals/Playing with the Babies # Hard work night for Wilbur/The Baby Foals are gone! # Wilbur to the Rescue/The Chase on the Construction Building # The Babies are home Safe and Sound/Job well done, Wilbur! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades